Total Drama Island: Hetalia!
by Mariam KJ
Summary: [ Crossover between Total Drama & Hetalia! ] Lucille, Michelle & Im Yong Soo decided to host yet another season of Total Drama. But with new characters! Alliances, Betrayal and Romance, what has this season got in store? The Villains & Heroes [ Based on Total Drama All Stars teams. ] sure have something coming to them! [ Rating;; Currently K ]
1. Contestants!

Lucille waited patiently at the dock. Behind her was Michelle & Yong Soo. Lucille checked her watch every five minutes, occasionally giving Yong Soo an irritated look when he requested to fondle her breasts. Michelle, on the other hand, was sitting on the end of the port, dipping her legs in the water. Yong Soo gave up trying to impress Lucille when the first camper arrived.

The man was waving out to the hosts, grinning. Yong Soo and Michelle waved back, while Lucille just nodded her head.

" **Yo dude!"** the man exclaimed, shaking a very dizzy Yong Soo's hand. Michelle got up to greet the honey-blonde and the continued to stare at the dolphins absentmindedly. He was introduced as Alfred not long after. Once Alfred had gotten a better look at the camp, his giant smile went was reduced to a confused frown. **"This can't be where the hero's staying, right?"** Alfred murmured a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Yong Soo just nodded his head.

Alfred placed his suitcase down on the port and sat on it. He continued to sulk until the next camper arrived.

" **Zhe awesome Gilbert iz now here!"** the albino man yelled, leaving his smaller brother to dawdle behind him awkwardly. The blonde man just nodded slightly, giving the hosts an apologetic look. Lucille chuckled and Yong Soo proceeded to go crazy over something with Gilbert & the now happy Alfred.

" **I am Ludvig, very sorry about mein older bruder here."** Ludwig glanced at Gilbert.

The next person to come along was Matthew. He wasn't noticed at first, but quickly made due of that by making his appearance known.

Gilbert continued to annoy Matthew, who was cuddling onto his white bear and looking at the others for help. No one gave it to him, though.

By the time Ludwig was able to pry Gilbert off of Matthew, the next camper had already arrived. The pale-blonde man crossed his arms expectantly. **"Are you uh, done?..."** the man trailed off, lifting one of his large eyebrows. Alfred just stared into him expressionless before grinning again. The man introduced himself as Arthur and took a place next to Alfred, much to his excitement.

" **Hey dude! I'm Alfred, nice to meet 'cha!"** Alfred reached out to shake Arthur's hand, but it was swatted away by a red-faced Arthur. They argued for the rest of the period on the port.That was, until a certain Frenchman arrived. He took Lucille's hand and kissed it, much to her delight. She returned the favour by swatting him away. He attempted to flirt with Michelle, but she was too dense to notice. Then there was Yong Soo. Francis didn't go anywhere near Yong Soo.

Francis soon joined Alfred and Arthur in fighting. Arthur was furious and turned his attention to Francis completely, insulting him as much as he could. This affected Francis very little, because he was surprised that he had turned on him. Alfred pouted in the corner, annoyed that all attention was off him.

In the small period of this time, three more tributes-I mean campers had arrived. Completely dumbfounded, Vash, Roderich and Elizaveta stood expectantly. Vash looked as if he really didn't care, while Roderich raised an eyebrow at the hosts who were struggling to keep Arthur from tearing Francis's hair out. Elizaveta seemed to be in high spirits, as usual.

Gilbert glanced at a disappointed Roderich before sticking his tongue out at him. Roderich acknowledged this and wasn't about to stand for it. He walked right up to Gilbert and attempted to punch him in the face. Of course, the attempt was futile. Ludwig just face palmed in the background while Gilbert and Roderich had a sorry excuse for a fight. Gilbert had gotten an advantage by punching Roderich's nose while he was busy scraping Gilbert's skin off. That's when Elizaveta stepped in, a dark aura surrounding her. With a simple swipe of her frying pan, Gilbert was out cold. Ludwig just stared at the unconscious body in disbelief before turning around to face the rest of the group as if nothing happened.

Ivan and his little sister Natalya had arrived. Natalya stood next to her brother, clinging onto his arm and whispering something along the lines of 'Marry me, marRY ME!'.

Ivan made his way (somewhat fearfully) towards the other campers. Lucille and the other hosts seemed too intimidated by the pair that they'd left them. Soon enough, the Vargas twins had arrived. Lovino mumbled incoherent swears and picked a fight with the buff-looking Ludwig. Ludwig didn't seem to take it seriously and left Lovino to rant to his brother Feliciano. The boy went to apologise to Ludwig and then initiating a conversation with him, much to Lovino's distaste.

Lovino stood next to Arthur, who was mumbling on and on about 'how annoying Francis was' and the pair talked for a few minutes before they both lost interest in the conversation.

Kiku and Yao had now arrived, being greeted by the hosts. Yoo Sung had taken a liking to Yao, touching him inappropriately at every opportunity. Ivan gave Yong Soo some looks and he finally let go of Yao. Yao then proceeded to walk over to Ivan and thank him for the help. Natalya tried to act annoyed but Yao was too relatable and the three ended up talking as if they were long-time friends.

Kiku ended up talking to Feliciano and Ludwig, joining in with their conversation. Feliks and Toris stuck together like glue, talking to others occasionally but not too much.

Antonio arrived with his best friend Laura. She stayed with Antonio until she wandered off to say hi to other contestants. On the other hand, Antonio came across a very annoyed Lovino. He just grinned while Lovino looked away blushing.

By then, Matthias and his brother Berwald had arrived too. Tino followed shortly after.

Lucille looked around expectantly. Was anyone else left?

By the look of it, there wasn't.

Lucille called for everyone's attention. **"Everyone is here, no?"**

The contestants either replied with a nod or a faint 'yes'.

Michelle clapped her hands together. **"Let's start then!"**

" **We'll be giving you teams. Listen carefully, okay?"** Yong Soo followed.

" **Okay."** Lucille called out various names.

" **Arthur!"**

" **Ludwig!"**

" **Natalya!"** Natalya seemed a little reluctant to leave her brother, but obeyed all the same.

" **Vash!"**

" **Roderich!"** Hungary gave him a sympathetic look before he looked over and sneered at Gilbert.

" **Gilbert!"** Gilbert sighed and Roderich froze on the spot.

" **Tino?"** Lucille seemed unsure, but Tino was smiling all the way.

" **Lovino!"**

" **Berwald!"**

" **Ivan!"** Natalya seemed happy that she was on the same team as her brother.

" **Yao!"** Ivan hugged Yao (who was uncomfortable) while Natalya mustered a smile.

Lucille coughed before Yong Soo took over.

" **You guys are the Villains!"** he yelled, a little overenthusiastically.

" **The rest of you are the Heroes!"** Yong Soo pointed at the rest of the competitors who were Alfred, Kiku, Feliks, Matthias, Matthew, Francis, Toris, Feliciano, Antonio, Laura and Elizaveta. Feliciano seemed sad that his brother and (somewhat crush) Ludwig were on the other wasn't going to stop him from winning, right..?


	2. ( Intro to Fanfic )

Hey there! This is Rit, and also my first fanfiction on this account. I appreciate criticism and love equally!~

I decided to write about two of my most favourite fandoms as a crossover, so here we are! I'm kinda worried about it, but enjoy!

I will list the characters that I am using for this season* on here as an authors note.

[ *Seasons - I hope to do the rest of the Total Drama series on here too!~ ]

[ I don't include OCs in my fanfiction because, let's face it, we all hate it and the amount of OC x Country there is in some fanfictions. ]

 _ **AMERICA**_

 _ **BRITAIN**_

 _ **SWITZERLAND**_

 _ **BELARUS**_

 _ **JAPAN**_

 _ **PRUSSIA**_

 _ **POLAND**_

 _ **DENMARK**_

 _ **CANADA**_

 _ **LITHUANIA**_

 _ **NORTHERN ITALY**_

 _ **CHINA**_

 _ **AUSTRIA**_

 _ **SPAIN**_

 _ **BELGIUM**_

 _ **SWEDEN**_

 _ **RUSSIA**_

 _ **FRANCE**_

 _ **HUNGARY**_

 _ **GERMANY**_

 _ **FINLAND**_

 _ **ROMANO**_

 _ **MONACO**_

 _ **SEYCHELLES**_

 _ **SOUTH KOREA**_

[ I'm sorry if you wanted a certain character in here, and I'll appreciate some suggestions so I can either add them in later on in the story or in another season. ]

[ I hope to do a few shippings too, because why not? It makes it all the better! ]

[ If you watch the Total Drama series, you'll know that Gwen X Trent is a major ship ad almost rules the show. I decided to base that ship with Spamano here. It.s not one of my major ships, but it fits in nicely with their personalities. If you want any certain ships or alliances, just ask! ]

[ I don't have any NOTPs in Hetalia, just some pairings I prefer over others. ]

[ I'll update the chapters as frequently as I can, but I'm writing a different fanfiction at the same time as this one. Go check it out if;

You aren't homophobic.

Don't mind USUK.

Have an account on Wattpad.

[ I hope you enjoy the series, Reader-chan! ]

[ BAI ]


End file.
